


Fracture

by Thatfan_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Glasses, Harry is Confused, Harry’s scar, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, symbolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfan_girl/pseuds/Thatfan_girl
Summary: Harry’s glasses were always cracked. Well at least one lens was.





	Fracture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my first language so sorry for any grammar mistakes...

Harry’s glasses were always cracked. Well at least one lens was.  
No matter which pair he tried on, no matter how many times he attempted to fix them with a spell, each time Harry put his glasses on ,his right lens would crack. 

When he was younger the Dursley’s would always yell at him.  
“You are wasting our hard earned money boy!” Vernon would yell.   
“But I didn’t do anything...” it didn’t matter. 

Hermione was the first to notice how unusual the crack was. She attempted to repair them during that first train ride, but the fracture remained.  
“Harry your glasses! They are still broken...” she said to him sadly.   
“ yea they are always broken, really it’s not your fault...” replied Harry.   
And indeed the gentle fracture in his glasses was still there, the elegant lines moving down his lens as if they were drops of water on a window.   
“ how strange...” wondered Hermione “from far away it looks like a continuation of your scar”.  
And indeed it was. Later Harry looked in the mirror and saw that the lines of his scar aligned perfectly with his cracked glasses. It looked almost as if the scar was causing it. 

But Harry had bigger problems to focus on. The next time he really looked at his glasses was after Voldemort had been defeated.   
He decided to try and fix them just like Hermione wanted to do on that first train ride to Hogwarts. He pointed his wand at his glasses and saw to his astonishment, how the fracture which became his constant companion , was gently disappearing . One line after the other. 

Harry didn’t crack a single pair after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought about. The glasses stopped cracking after Voldemort died to symbolize how he broke and fractured Harry’s life and how it all stopped with his death.


End file.
